peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 November 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-11-12 ; Comments * Peel mentions that he'll be hosting Annie Nightingale's show the week after Mark Ellen would be doing it. * Peel plays a track from Original Concept featuring one of its members, Doctor Dre, who is not to be confused with Dr. Dre, the founder of NWA and a successful rapper who discovered Eminem. * Peel mentions that Lenny Henry invited him up for a drink, and when he rang him up, he found out later that he changed his number. * Peel says he's never seen an episode of EastEnders. * Peel plays a track from Madagascar by an artist called Zeze Et Groupe "Son". Sessions *McCarthy #1. Recorded: 1986-10-07. *Andrew Berry #1. Recorded: 1986-09-21. Broadcast: 01 October 1986 Tracklisting *Christ On Parade: Things Are Turning A Different Color (7" - Isn't Life A Dream?) Mind Matter *Mighty Lemon Drops: My Biggest Thrill (7") Blue Guitar *Taxman: Terminator (12") Sir George *McCarthy: A Child Soon In Chains (session) :(JP: 'And here's one for Janice if she's still listening in the other studio. From DST, this is Rock The House In Japan') *DST: Rock The House In Japan (12") Epic :(Annie Nightingale show trailer by Mark Ellen) *Pop Will Eat Itself: B-B-B Breakdown (7" - Poppiecock) Chapter 22 *Andrew Berry: Take What You Please (session) *New Order: Bizarre Dub Triangle (7" - Bizarre Love Triangle) Factory *Original Concept: Pump That Bass (12" - Bite'n My Stylee / Pump That Bass) Def Jam *Harold Budd / Elizabeth Fraser / Robin Guthrie / Simon Raymonde: Eyes Are Mosaics (LP - The Moon And The Melodies) 4AD *Carlton Livingston - Leroy Smart - Sammy Dread - Michael Prophet - Scion Success: Superstar Mixup (12" - Superstar Mixup / One For The Money) Greensleeves *McCarthy: Frans Hals (session) *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Stranger Than Kindness (LP - Your Funeral ... My Trial) Mute :(JP: 'I've always had a bit of sympathy with Robert Parker, of only because his name is my two middle names, John Robert Parker, you see, this is June Teen') *Robert Parker & His Band: June Teen (v/a LP - Crescent City Bounce) Ace *Go-Betweens: Lee Remick (12" - The Able Label Singles) Situation Two *Andrew Berry: All Alone (session) *U-Roy: Line Up And Come (LP - Line Up And Come) Tappa *McCarthy: An M.P. Speaks (session) *Zeze Et Groupe "Son": Ento Rora (v/a LP - Madagasikara Two) Globe Style *Frick And Frack: You Shouldn't Have Done It (12" - You Shouldn't Have Done It / Jealous Girls) Romil *Wire: "A Serious Of Snakes" (12" - Snakedrill) Mute *Barrington Levy: Come (7") Jah Life Time *Marshmallow Overcoat: Groovy Little Trip (7" - Groovy Little Trip / Stop It Baby) Dionysus *Andrew Berry: God Bless (Your Sister) (session) *Belairs: Mr. Moto (7" - Mr. Moto / Little Brown Jug) Arvee *Slab!: Mars On Ice (12") Ink *Brilliant Corners: Laugh I Could Have Cried (LP - What's In A Word) SS20 *Heavy D. & The Boyz: Mr. Big Stuff (12") MCA *McCarthy: Anti-Nature (session) *Tiger: Bad Boy Style (7") Dennis Star *Stump: Bit Part Actor (LP - Quirk Out) Chrysalis *Flatmates: I Could Be In Heaven (7") The Subway Organisation *Beastie Boys: Rhymin' & Stealin' (LP - Licensed To Ill) Def Jam File ;Name *020A-B1489XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:57:41 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1489/1) Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library